Get To You
by rnovak
Summary: When the detectives realize that Olivia is missing, how does Elliot react? What does he realize while trying to get to her? E/O *please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I write for myself and not for anyone else. It's just kinda cool to get positive reviews, I always appreciate it *hinthint :)

*Disclaimer: The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; _rnovak_ does not own any of the recognized characters or other associations. All rights are reserved to the original creator and network.

Detective Elliot Stabler had been in the interrogation room with SVU's latest perp, Tyson Roy for the majority of the afternoon and he was quickly losing his patience. Elliot had tried every technique in the book to try and get Roy to confess to abducting, raping and killing two women, but Roy hadn't said anything that was worth listening to. Instead Tyson sat in the chair, across from Elliot, with a repulsive smug look on his face, doing his best to get in Elliot's head.

"It must be so hard for you to focus at work, Detective Stabler, you know with your partner being so damn fine and all, mm mm mmm. Now _that's_ my type of woman. Baby girl's got a great ass on her and I bet she looks even better naked and wet with her legs spread, begging for more!" Tyson said as he licked his lips.

As soon as the words came out of that scumbag's mouth, Elliot practically leaped out of his chair as he picked up Roy by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him up against the wall of the interrogation room, Roy's back meeting the concrete surface with a THUD! Not wanting to let detective Stabler think that he was intimidating him, Tyson flashed a wicked smile, "What's wrong detective? You don't like to share? My, the things I'd do to her bodacious body, well wouldn't you like to know.." Tyson taunted crudely smacking his lips together.

In that moment Elliot lost his self-control and slugged Tyson right across the face as his fist met Tyson's left eye and cheekbone. Shaking his hand off after the fact, Elliot glared at Roy "Don't you dare speak about detective Olivia Benson like that you bastard" he said before storming out of the interrogation room, where one angry Captain Cragen was waiting for him.

"Stabler! What the hell was that?! You might have just ruined Cabot's chances at indicting this guy! Damn Elliot what's wrong with you?!" Cragen asked as a vein in his forehead began to visibly pulse.

Elliot just glared at his CO, shocked that Cragen wasn't as pissed off as he was, Elliot knew that Cragen saw Olivia as a daughter and goddamn if some scumbag was talking about one of his own daughters like that Elliot would be even more angry than he was now.

He simply looked the captain right in the eyes and asked "Where's Olivia?". When he was met with a blank expression with Cragen, he turned and walked out of the room, in search of his partner. Walking out onto the floor, Elliot's eyes scanned for any sign of Olivia. Fin and Munch were sitting at their desks, but Olivia was nowhere in sight. Fin's voice got Elliot's attention as he turned to face his colleague and friend.

"Yo Elliot, you okay man?" Fin asked, getting up from his desk.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked, ignoring Fin's question.

"Uh, I don't know man. I haven't seen her since we arrested Roy" Fin answered.

_'That's how Tyson saw Liv'_ Elliot thought to himself "Wait, if you both were there, why didn't she bring him in with you?" he questioned, getting increasingly impatient.

"We met at the scene and the split up when we entered the building, I just figured she stayed behind to search the apartment" Fin shrugged.

"YOU WHAT?! You left your partner?!" Elliot screamed at Fin.

"Whoa hold up Stabler. She's your partner! I was just covering for you because your ass was late _again_! Besides, you've spent time with Roy, my priority was getting him down to the station before he tried to pull anything" Fin explained defensively. "Benson's a big girl, plus we already got the guy. I'm sure she just searched the place then went home early. It's been a real hard case… _for those of us who were here_." Fin added, almost under his breath.

Elliot's blue eyes darkened with rage as he once again lifted his arm and swung at his fellow detective. Luckily Fin was quick and caught Elliot's arm before it made contact with his face. "Dude! What's your problem?! If you're so worried about Benson just call her!" Fin yelled as Elliot pulled free of his grasp.

"You better hope my partner's okay Tutuola" Elliot threatened as he picked up his phone and dialed Olivia's personal cell phone number. 'Damn it' he cursed under his breath as he reached Olivia's voicemail again and again. Shoving the phone back in his pocket he raised his voice loud enough for the whole precinct to hear "HAS ANYONE SEEN DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON?" he asked. A whole lot of murmurs and 'No's and were quickly returned. "Well that's just great" Elliot continued turning his attention back to Fin "Olivia may be in danger all because YOU failed her as her partner. I would have NEVER left her alone in that place" Elliot screamed, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Well, at least I was there Stabler. Where were you huh? WHERE WERE YOU?! My guess is down with your divorce lawyer since your wife is leaving your sorry ass again. You've been so preoccupied with your own personal shit lately you haven't been able to focus on the job let alone on your goddamn partner" Fin yelled back. Before he knew what had hit him, suddenly he and Elliot were on the floor struggling with one another, fists and punches flying about while everyone else on the floor stood by watching, too afraid to get in the middle of a fight between two of the strongest detectives on in the unit. Munch and Cragen quickly came running each tearing one detective off of the other. It was Cragen's turn to yell; "EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A JOB. You two- my office" he said gesturing to Fin and Elliot as he and Munch dragged the unwilling detectives into his office. Sitting both of the detectives down in a couple chairs, Munch stepped back as Cragen screamed at them "What in the hell is going on here?".

Elliot was the first to speak, his nostrils still flaring in anger "Olivia is _missing_ captain all because Fin didn't have her back as a partner"

"I wouldn't have needed to if her real partner actually gave enough a damn about her to show up every now and again" Fin countered as he stared at Elliot being met with an equally intense glare.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! The real issue here is, where is Olivia now?" Cragen demanded.

"She's now answering her phone cap. I have a bad feeling about this" Elliot said quietly putting his head in his hands.

Fin sighed looking at the captain, "The last time I saw her was entering Tyson Roy's apartment building and-"

Fin didn't even get to finish his sentence before Elliot's head perked up as he stormed out of Cragen's office, breaking into a run for the interrogation room where Roy was still being held. Slamming the door open, Elliot got right in Roy's face before lifting him up off of the ground by the now ripping collar of his shirt. Staring right into Roy's dead cold eyes Elliot asked slowly "Where. Is. She" Roy only flashed a toothy smile before opening his mouth "Like I said before detective… wouldn't you like to know…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N please send a review my way!

Elliot threw Roy across the room before getting on top of him and beating him down one punch at a time before finally letting him breathe. "Let me ask you again Tyson, where is my partner?" Elliot demanded, waving his fist in front of him threateningly.

"Look who has the hots for her now detective" Roy snickered ignoring Elliot's glare "I bet it'd make you all hard to know that she was screaming out for you while we withered beneath me"

In that moment, Elliot lost whatever little restraint he had left as he swung repeatedly at Tyson before moving his hands up to this throat, his grip growing tighter by the second "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH". Tyson mustered whatever strength he could find to laugh in Elliot's face. Elliot was about to knock the bastard out when Cragen and two uniformed officers cam running into the interrogation room; Cragen yanking Elliot off of Tyson Roy. As the uniformed officers took Roy away, he turned back to flash a toothy smile at Elliot "And the best part is detective, as soon as I cry police brutality, I'll get off scot free and be back with her before you even figure out where she is"

"Get him out of here" Cragen yelled at the officers as Elliot struggled in his grip. "You son a bitch!" Elliot called out after Roy. Turning back to Cragen he yelled "Captain, he has her and we need to get to her NOW!" Elliot insisted finally breaking out of Cragen's grip.

"I know Elliot but we have no leads, no witnesses and I don't think Mr. Roy is too inclined to reunite the two of you"

"I don't give a damn what Roy wants. Olivia is out there something Don! She could be hurt, she could be in pain, hell we don't even know if she's alive. So I-"…. "Wait a second.." Elliot stopped himself in his tracks "He would have had much time with her before Fin found him so she has to be somewhere close. Fin said that he last saw Liv entering Roy's apartment building, there has to be someone there who remembers seeing her some point after that" Elliot stated as he ran back to his desk grabbing his keys and coat.

"Elliot wait" Munch said, blocking Elliot's way to the door "I'll come with you".

"No offence John, but if I have to hold someone down and force information out, I don't think you'll be much help" Elliot said honestly.

"Then I'll come with you Elliot" Fin said getting up from his desk.

"NO THANKS. You've done enough" he said as he tried to get around Munch

"Elliot you're not going into Harlem by yourself, and if you don't want to take Munch's bone ass, you better damn well take Fin. That's an order" Cragen said from across the room.

Elliot scuffed as he stormed towards the elevator, Fin following closely behind him. As the reached the car Fin walked towards the drivers side opening the door, "What do you think you're doing?" Elliot asked in a very accusing tone.

"El your hands are bleeding and shaking. I don't think that's exactly the best combination when it to driving do you?" Fin answered simply.

Annoyed at how right Fin was, Elliot got into the passenger side grumbling "Just drive". They flicked on their lights and sirens as they made their way out into the streets, speeding to get across the city. The two detectives drove in silence for the majority of the ride but after Elliot had told Fin to drive faster for what seemed like the hundredth time Fin was just about ready to snap.

"Yo man what's your deal. I mean I'd be upset if Munch was taken too, but it's more than that with you. Don't get me wrong you're allowed to made someone took Liv, hell I'm mad someone took Liv but Elliot you're acting like someone broke off a piece of you and tossed it through the shredder. I don't get it, was there something going on with-"

Elliot didn't even let Fin finish that sentence "Hell right I'm allowed to be angry Fin. And for your information Olivia IS a part of me okay? And she's not just any part either, she's my heart. My whole fucking heart. And if you aren't as every bit determined to get to her as I am, then you should just get out of the car right now. Otherwise shut the hell up and drive faster" Elliot shouted as he tried to take a couple deep breaths. Everyone always thought there was something more going on between him and Olivia sure they were definitely closer than most partners but most partners also hadn't been through hell and back with each other on multiple occasions. Olivia had been there for him through everything, and as Elliot sat there thinking about all the times his partner had been there for him, he couldn't help but think about all the times he had let her down. She had stood by him through everything and he couldn't even bother to show up to work on time so that she could have her real partner. A tear fell down Elliot's cheek and all he wanted to do was find Olivia so that he could tell her how sorry he was.

Fin and Elliot finally pulled up to Tyson Roy's apartment building and Elliot practically flew out of the car, bolting up the stairs two at a time until he reached Roy's floor. Fin followed behind him stopping to knock on all of Roy's neighbours to ask them if they had seen Olivia earlier. Elliot knocked down Tyson's door storming into the apartment calling out Olivia's name "LIV? Olivia? Are you in here?" he yelled, hoping to hear her make a sound in response. Elliot had walked through almost the entire apartment, tore through closets, loose floorboards and moved around all the furniture looking for Liv by the time Fin had returned.

"No one saw her Elliot. Some remember seeing her outside of the building walking in, but no one remembers her leaving or even up on this floor" Fin said apologetically.

"How the hell is that possible, he was here when you collared him. You said you found him right there by the-" Elliot trailed off staring in the direction of the living room. "Fin! Come over here!" Elliot yelled running towards the room.

Fin followed Elliot's stare and followed him into the next room. Both detectives reached the final unsearched room in the apartment to find that the window had been left open. "You found him here right Fin?"

"Yeah he was sitting on the couch right next to the window" Fin reassured him.

Turning back to the window Elliot followed his own gaze past the windowpane, his eyes widening with realization. "FIN, that window leads to the fire escape! Fin, he must've grabbed Liv on her way up here and stashed her somewhere before climbing back up into his apartment" Elliot pieced together. Fin put a hand to his head as a wave of guilt rushed through him, if he hadn't left Olivia she might be safe right now. "Come on Fin we've got to find her before it gets too dark" Elliot said climbing out of the window onto the fire escape.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I'm enjoying writing this story. As always please rate and review! Cheers!

Fin flew down the fire escape trying to keep up with Elliot who seemed to be moving ten times his regular fast-paced speed. He chased Eliot all the way to the bottom of the stairs that landed the two detectives in the middle of a narrow alley that lay between two buildings. Elliot jumped down the last couple of steps, huffing and puffing, desperately crying out Olivia's name "Liv! Liv? I'm here! Olivia! Where are you?". Fin stood beside Elliot, looking around the alley; she had to be here somewhere, Roy wouldn't have had the time to take her anywhere else. Elliot began rummaging through various dumpsters that were lined against the side of the brick walls but Fin was holding back. "Tutuola! Are you gonna help me here or just stand there while I search for my partner?!" Elliot asked angrily.

"El…. I don't think she's in there…" Fin said as he looked passed the dumpsters that Elliot was digging through"

Something in Fin's voice made Elliot look up, he stopped what he was doing and followed Fin's gaze to a wooden cellar door that was towards the back of the alley, nearly covered in old newspapers and garbage bags lying on top of it. Elliot ran towards the doors, swiftly tossing aside any obstacles in his way. "Damn it!" he swore as he struggled with the metal chains that were wrapped through and around the door's handles. "She's got to be in there. HOLD ON LIV WE'RE COMING!" Elliot tried with all his might to pull them apart, Fin began smashing a rock he had found against the chains hoping to break it off, both to no avail. Finally Elliot got up off of the ground "Move" he said simply to Fin who backed away looked confused. Before Fin could ask how exactly he planned to break open the chains, Elliot pulled out his gun and shot the middle of the chain, instantly breaking it free. Fin stared at Elliot in disbelief of what he had just done before Elliot bolted down a few stairs, entering the frigid, cold cellar. Elliot took a few steps cautiously, his gun still in hand wanting to make sure there were no surprises in store for them. He moved slowly and quietly until he stopped suddenly causing Fin to run into him from behind. Elliot thought his heart had stopped as he stopped breathing as if he had suddenly run out of air when he saw his partner lying limp on the cold floor in front in a small pool of blood. Her clothes had been torn off and tossed to the side, she had a few visible cuts on her body and gash on her head that must has been the source of the blood and that it looked that like the son of bitch had merely beat her close to death. "LIV! OLIVIA!.. FIN CALL A BUS" Elliot cried as he ran towards her, throwing himself on the floor immediately checking to see if she had a pulse. Fin ran back up the cellar steps to get a signal as Elliot took of his jacket to cover Olivia's half naked body. He couldn't stop the tears that were now falling down his cheeks at the sight of Olivia lying there so pale and cold. Elliot breathed a small sigh of relief when he managed to find a very faint pulse on Olivia's neck. "Liv? Baby stay with me. Please Olivia! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as he held her limp body in his hands, cradling her close to him "Wake up Liv! Please wake up!". Elliot looked around the cellar and squinted through his blurry eyes at something in the corner, covered up under some blankets, "Fin get down here he called".

Fin came running down the stairs again "The ambulance is seconds away Elliot".

"Look over there Fin… I think we found out where Roy's been keeping the bodies" Elliot said as he allowed more tears to fall freely from his face as he turned his attention back to Olivia.

Just then a flood of people came rushing in the dark cellar carrying a stretcher and some other things that Elliot couldn't quite make out. One of paramedics moved to take Olivia out of Elliot's hands and he was met with one of Detective Stabler's famous glares. The young paramedic backed off as Elliot gently placed Olivia onto the stretcher and made sure she was still covered up. Melinda Warner, the ME came running over to them, "Elliot! I just heard it was Olivia, what happened?! I was only told there were two, possibly three deceased bodies. I had no idea it was Liv!" she exclaimed.

"Liv's not dead Melinda! She can't be.. I won't let her be" Elliot snarled before running after the paramedics who were now putting Olivia into the ambulance. Elliot was about to step into the back of the ambulance when a different paramedic put up a hand to stop him "I'm sorry detective, you can meet us there but you aren't coming in this ambulance with us" he tried to say as firmly as he could.

Elliot pushed his way passed the paramedic with ease "Like hell I'm not. Now do your damn job and save my partner. Drive" he said as he slammed the ambulance doors shut behind him. Elliot took a seat beside Olivia's stretcher and took sandwiched her right hand in-between his "Please be okay Liv" he whispered. The drive to Mercy Hospital was fast and for the most part complication-free; the ambulance had lights and sirens going and they seemed to arrive at the hospital in less than ten minutes. About four paramedics began moving around as they rolled Olivia's stretcher off the ambulance and through the Emergency Room doors. Almost as soon as they stepped foot inside the building, the monitors the paramedics had attached to Olivia began beeping rapidly. All at once a flock of nurses rushed to Olivia's side and a doctor jumped on top of Olivia's stretcher and shouted "She's coding. We need to get her an OR". As the nurses pushed Olivia's stretcher down the hall, Elliot could see the doctor taking out the defibrillator paddles and shocking Olivia's heart. Tears streamed down Elliot's face as he tried to follow his partner, his eyes were so full of tears he couldn't even see straight, all he heard was the soft voice of a nurse saying "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there. Let me show you to a place you can wait". Elliot numbly followed the lady that led him to a private waiting room where he collapsed into a chair and began to sob, not caring who heard him.

Elliot had to force himself not to allow his mind to wander to the worst-case scenarios, in which he lost Olivia for good. He couldn't bare to let himself go there, simply because he couldn't bare to imagine his life with Olivia, his partner, his best friend… his everything. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but sometime after the years of working side by side one another day in and day out, he had begin to feel more for Olivia that partners should for each other. He had always though that she was a beautiful woman, both inside and out, but for as long as he'd known her, he had been married, albeit unhappily. Elliot had done everything that he could to push those feelings away, he really had tried to make his marriage work, to be happy with Kathy, but at some point during the countless fights and nights spent on the couch, Elliot had gotten tired of going home to someone he was no longer in love with… and leaving someone that he was. He was going to tell her once his divorce was finalized, once he would finally be free to admit his feelings in hopes of her even returning the slightest of his feelings for her. But now sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, while doctors operating on Olivia, he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of never getting the chance to tell her that he was utterly in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: take a second to review!

Elliot hadn't moved from his spot in nearly three hours, sitting there staring at the floor. Sometime ago he was joined by Captain Cragen, Fin, Munch and the assistant district attorney, and also Olivia's good friend, Alexandra Cabot; but he had barely noticed. The others had tried persistently to get Elliot to eat or even drink something whenever someone would go for a coffee run or get up to stretch their legs; but Elliot simply refused to move, only minimally acknowledging their presence. Alex leaned her head on Munch's shoulder, while Fin walked around anxiously. Cragen sat across from Elliot and watched him with a concerned expression. The hours dragged on and on until finally a young doctor, who appeared to be a resident wearing green scrubs walked into the waiting room, "Family of Ms. Benson?" he asked scanning the room. Elliot got up out of his chair for the first time since he had gotten there "It's _Detective _Benson actually" Elliot corrected knowing how much Olivia hated being called 'miss' as he glared at the doctor, looking ready to pummel him. Cragen stepped forward, putting himself between the doctor and Elliot, "That would be us. How is she? Is she okay?" he asked wearily.

The doctor looked around at the faces staring back at him and was immediately confused. He was met with the faces of an African American, a tall blonde women, a thick bald man, a very skinny older man and the crazy guy that had corrected him. Even though he had only seen Detective Benson for a moment on the operating table, he was positive that none of them looked even remotely related to her. "I'm so sorry folks, I can only speak to family, I-" he tried to explain before being cut off.

"We _are_ her family" Fin said firmly before Elliot got the chance to slug the poor guy.

He stared at Fin, astonished that the detective would even be willing to try and say that they were all related. "Let me be more clear, I can only speak with blood relatives of Olivia Benson. I'm sorry" the doctor said before turning to leave.

As the doctor turned to go, Elliot put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly before spinning him back around to face him. Elliot pushed the doctor up against the wall "You listen to me Doctor, I don't who you are, but I am Detective Elliot Stabler, I am Olivia Benson's partner, best friend _and_ next of kin. These people here are out squad members, assistant district attorney and out commanding officer and we all work for the NYPD. Now you tell us what you came here to say, otherwise it's going to be you on the operating table next. Are we clear?" Elliot threatened before Munch came over to gently pull Elliot off of the petrified resident.

Regaining his balance, the doctor looked at Elliot and then to the man that was supposedly the commanding officer, wondering why he wasn't reprimanding his detective for assaulting a doctor, then he looked back to Elliot, who didn't look like the type of person to make an empty threat. So taking a big gulp, knowing he was about to break policy he began to stutter "I-I-I came here to say that Detective Benson is still on the table, and there are um, no signs to indicate w-whether or not she, er, how badly it uh…"

Alex walked right up to the doctor "That's all you have to say?! You made a fuss about us not being blood related to say THAT?! Get out! And next time send someone with a little more competence in here to share information with her _family_" she yelled.

"Yes Ma'am" he said before stumbling backwards, practically running out of the waiting room.

Elliot sunk back into a chair, putting his head in his hands as Alex came to sit beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Another couple of hours passed, and everyone had resumed their original positions; pacing, trying to read the paper, sipping coffee, whatever would occupy them while they sat anxiously waiting.

Eventually an older doctor walked into the room, "You must be Detective Benson's family. I am Dr. Banks." he said knowingly as they all stopped what they were doing and got out of their seats holding their breath. "Detective Benson suffered quite a bit in quite a cold environment, we're certain that if you hadn't gotten here when you did he damage would be a lot worse. We managed to revive her heart and she is responding well to the medications, given time and support she should make a full recovery". He watched as everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relieve before continuing "She's sleeping right now, and due to her fragile state, unfortunately I am going to have to insist that she have no visitors until the morning . So please, why don't you all go home and rest and you can come back around 8:00am tomorrow" he said gently. He shook everyone's hands before excusing himself from the room to attend to another patient.

Cragen spoke first "This is good news Elliot. Let's all go home, she's okay" he said quietly. Fin, Munch and Alex agreed, gathering their stuff before heading out to the parking garage. Cragen looked over his shoulder to see Elliot still sitting down "Aren't you coming Stabler?" Elliot looked up and smiled at the captain, "Yeah Captain you go ahead, I'll be right behind you guys" he said.

Cragen raised an eyebrow at Elliot in question but remained silent as he walked towards the doors.

As soon as Cragen had left, Elliot got up and slipped though the set of the doors that Dr. Banks had exited from. He walked swiftly up to the nurse's desk, where a very pretty blonde was sitting at the desk, "Uh, Olivia Benson's room please" he said looking around nervously hoping not to run into Dr. Banks. The nurse looked up at Elliot and smiled, battering her eyes at the handsome detective. She gave him a quick one over before she narrowed her eyes "And you are?" she asked suspiciously.

Elliot bit his inner cheek, knowing he that 'next of kin' wouldn't be good enough to get him into her room. "I'm her husband, so if you could just give me the room number" he said flatly smiling down at the nurse, giving her a playful wink to seal the deal.

The nurse looked disappointed "Oh. Well certainly just give me a moment to look up your wife's information" she said almost bitterly. "She's in 9018, it's down the hall and to the right".

Elliot thanked the nurse before running towards Olivia's room. 9012, 9014, 9016.. He paused for a moment outside Olivia's room, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please keep reviewing! I want to hear your thoughts! Cheers!

Elliot held his breath as he entered Olivia's hospital room, gently closing the door behind him careful not to wake his sleeping partner. He drew the curtains over the glass of the door for privacy, not wanting to been seen by anyone who would tell him to leave, because try as they may, he was not leaving. He needed to see her, he needed to be with her. Elliot walked slowly across the room, over to where Olivia was laying peacefully in bed. Elliot stood over her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He pulled a chair over to the side of her bed, taking her hand in his. Elliot pulled her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss onto the back of her soft hand. Loud beeping from the monitors above Olivia's bed got Elliot's attention and he looked up at the screen trying to make sense of the numbers and lines that were flashing about. He allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief, when he realized the sounds were only indicating that the IV was being dispensed. Elliot turned back to Olivia and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear; he gently squeezed her hand as he quietly began to cry. _'How could I have let this happen'_ he thought to himself. After a few more sobs, Elliot dried his eyes and looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was there, satisfied when he saw he was alone. Elliot pulled his chair closer to Olivia's bed and leaned in so that he was almost resting his head on the side of the bed as he stared at Olivia, knowing she was asleep he began to speak softly.

"I'm so sorry Liv. I'm so, so sorry" he said as he allowed the tears to fall once again. "I should have been there. Fin shouldn't have had to cover for my ass again. If I had just been there then you wouldn't be in here Liv, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with my personal life, but what I've realized is, Liv you're my personal life too. I can't stop thinking about you even when we're not at work; I can't stop wanting to be with you. God Liv, you have to wake up I have so much I have to say to you. I want to be able to tell you that other than my kids, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to wake up so that I can tell you that when I thought I had lost you today I didn't know what to do with myself. I want to tell you that even though my divorce with Kathy is just getting finalized now, I stopped loving her a long time ago. I never want you to think that you're the reason for breaking up my marriage Liv, but I want you to know that I couldn't possibly love Kathy anymore when I had fallen in love with someone else. Liv you have to wake up so I can tell you how much you mean to me" Elliot paused to sniffle a little bit and search Olivia's face for any sign of her waking up. Elliot shook his head, leaning back in his chair, it was one thing to say all these things when she was sound asleep, but it was going to be quite another to try and muster up the courage to say this to her face. He knew he was going to have to tell her, he couldn't go on lying to her anymore, and he couldn't go on lying to himself. Looking down at the floor Elliot decided to continue talking to himself, if nothing else but to practice for when he would say this to Olivia for real, after all he was going to need the practice if he ever planned on getting through a sentence without forgetting what he was going to say. He took a deep breath, taking Olivia's hand in his again, "Olivia, you're the strongest woman that I know and to be honest I'm kind of scared that you're going to kick my ass when I tell you this but to finally get it off my chest is going to be worth the risk. Liv, when we met all those years ago I didn't know expect to care so much about you. I didn't even know if you were going to last, dealing with me everyday. Before you, I had gone through partners like water but as soon as we caught our first perp together, I knew you were different, I knew you were special" Forgetting that Olivia was actually asleep, he continued as if he were talking to her, "I don't know when it happened Liv.. maybe sometime in-between all those gruesome cases we worked together and knowing that was only you who would understand how I felt, maybe it was during one of those all-nighters we pulled at the precinct while we ate Chinese food together or maybe it was simply while we were sitting across from each other doing paperwork and I'd be staring into your big beautiful brown eyes; I can't pinpoint the exact moment Liv, but I do know that I've fallen madly, passionately and uncontrollably in love you". Elliot sighed as he wiped a tear away from his cheek, he almost didn't notice when he felt a light squeeze on his hand. His eyes widened as his head immediately perked up. He looked over at Olivia, whose eyes were slowly opening; he watched as her eyelashes fluttered, for the first time all day revealing her beautiful, dark eyes. "Liv?"

Olivia had felt the warmth of Elliot's hand around hers as she woke. She squeezed his hand again before looking right at Elliot, not even bothering to take in her surroundings first. She stared him for a minute before finally speaking, "Yeah El, I'm here and I heard everything…. I love you Elliot Stabler" she said softly as she reached a hand up towards his chiseled face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it! Please keep 'em coming! Cheers!

Elliot stared in Olivia's eyes, so relieved to finally see them again as he placed his own hand over Olivia's. "Liv… I-"

"Shh not now El okay?" Olivia insisted as she scooted over to one side of the small bed, biting her lip careful not to let any sounds of pain slip from her mouth. She patted the now empty space beside her urging Elliot to come lay with her. Elliot understood what Olivia was doing and he moved to take off his jacket, never breaking their gaze. He tossed the jacket onto the chair as he lowered the railing on the side of the bed and gently climbed in. Elliot draped an arm over Olivia's shoulders carefully pulling her into him. Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's chest and buried her face in his neck. The two of them just stayed there, reveling in one another's closeness. Elliot held Olivia close to him, sighing contently occasionally kissing the top of Olivia's head. Her breathing became steady and Elliot knew she had fallen back asleep exhausted from the day she had. Elliot too, allowed his eyes to closely drift shut; for the first time all day he was finally able to relax, knowing that Olivia was safe in his arms.

Sometime later, Elliot woke up to the sun shining through the window; they must have slept through the rest of the night. He looked around the room surprised to see that Olivia was already awake and staring right into his eyes. "Good morning Liv" Elliot said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

At his touch, Olivia nuzzled closer to Elliot "Morning El".

Elliot nervously chewed the inside of his cheek; even though Olivia was cuddled up against him, he wasn't sure whether she remembered hearing everything he had said last night, or more importantly what she had said in return. "Hey Liv? How are you, um feeling?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and saw that he looked somewhat anxious. "I'm a little sore and I don't even want to know what that son of a bitch did to me but I'm a lot better now that I'm with you"

Elliot gently squeezed Olivia, "I'm never going to leave you again Liv" he paused "So, um do you rem-" Olivia cut him off.

"Yes Elliot I remember what was said last night, and before you ask no I don't regret my part of it" she pulled back out of his grip slightly, "Do you regret it?" she asked flatly.

Elliot quickly pulled Olivia back into his arms and kissed her head "No of course not Liv, I mean mind you, I didn't know that you could hear me but I meant every last word I said. Olivia I lo-" Again he was cut off, this time by two unannounced figures walking in to Olivia's hospital room.

Elliot recognized them as the flirty nurse from the desk and no other than Dr. Banks, who didn't look too pleased. "What in God's name are you doing here? Did you disturb the patient last night after I specifically told you all to go home?!" he demanded standing over Olivia's bed. Turning to the nurse beside him he continued his rant "And you, Linda! How did he get in here?!" The nurse, Linda, glanced enviously towards Olivia who was still in the arms of the handsome detective she had had her eyes on last night before turning back to Dr. Banks to explain herself "He said he was her husband so of course I let him in".

At the mention of the words "her husband" Olivia turned to look up at Elliot with a smirk. Dr. Banks flipped through some charts before glaring back at Elliot, "There are no records here to confirm that _Miss_. Benson is married, let alone you wife Mr. _Stabler._ I should have you arrested for trespassing on hospital property after visiting hours AND for impersonating Miss. Benson's non-existent husband!" he said with a huff.

Olivia tried not to laugh at the doctor's assumptions that _Detective _Elliot Stabler could be arrested under those pre-tenses. She debated whether to pull out her cop card and return the doctor's empty threats, but after remembering that he was the one who would administer her pain medication she decided instead to put an end to this conversation. "Dr. Banks, this man is not my husband… yet. But his is my fiancée, and in all the confusion and high tensions last night he probably just jumped the gun a little bit. Everything is alright, but if you could I'm starting to feel a lot of pain in my body, could I please have something to numb it" Olivia said changing the subject.

Elliot stared unmoving at the doctor as his hugged his "fiancée" tightly once again kissing her forehead. He loved the thought of one day getting to be Olivia's husband, and eventually he was going to make that happen. The doctor dispensed Olivia some morphine before leaving along side a very put-off nurse. As they were leaving, they passed by four people who were coming into Olivia's hospital room. "I'm sorry only two visitors at a time" Dr. Banks tried to insist. But Fin, Munch, Cragen and Alex ignored the doctor, having heard the way he spoke to Elliot and shut the door in his face, pulling down the privacy curtains.

Elliot helped Olivia sit up before getting off of the bed, making some room for Alex who was already at Olivia's side. "Olivia, I'm so glad you're okay you had us all worried sick!" the blonde ADA said.

Munch put a bouquet of flowers he was holding down on the table, "Yeah Benson, for a second there we were worried that we were going to have kick our own asses" he joked, sitting down in a vacant chair.

Cragen came around to the other side of Olivia giving her a kiss on the cheek "It's nice to see you're okay Liv. Don't you worry we got the guy and Alex is going to be putting him away for a very long time" he said just as his cell phone began to ring from his pocket, he looked down to check the caller ID before excusing himself from the room.

Fin, who had been standing by the door, hesitantly walked up towards Olivia. Alex, moved out of the way, giving Fin some space. "Olivia, I am so sorry that I let this happen. We should have never split up and I should have never left without you Benson. Can you ever forgive me baby girl?" he asked very apologetically.

Olivia took Fin's hand in hers and looked him straight in the eyes "Fin, there's nothing to forgive. It's not you fault" she said softly.

Turning back to around to face Elliot, Fin held out his hand to shake Elliot's "Look man, I'm sorry for everything yesterday. I said some things that were way out of line and I'm sorry" Fin said.

Elliot shook Fin's hand saying "Water under the bridge".

"Cool. But hey, we only caught the end of Dr. Crazy's fit, just _how_ did you manage to get in here Stabler? It's barely 8:00 in the morning, visiting hours just started." Fin stated, confused "And what's this about you being Liv's _fiancée_?" he asked raising and eyebrow and scoffing at the ludicrousness of such an idea.

Elliot looked at Olivia but before either of them could answer, Cragen came running back into the room, looking very pale. Elliot spoke first "Cap? What's wrong?" he asked nervously, hoping the doctor hadn't given any bad news to him to pass onto the rest of them.

"I don't really know how to say this" Cragen began struggling to find his words.

Munch piped up from his chair, "Just say it capt'n"

Cragen took a big gulp before saying anything else "That was the precinct on the phone… While we were all here at the hospital last night, it seems that Tyson Roy has escaped from his holding cell and the rookies can't seem to find him anywhere. I'm heading back there now. We _are_ going to get him" he said before turning to Olivia, "I'm so sorry Liv".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback. Please, please, please keep reviewing! I love hearing what you all think! Don't forget to check out and review my other SVU EO stories as well! Cheers! xx

Elliot reached over to grab Olivia's hand as he stared blankly at the Captain, "How did this happen?! He should have been in Riker's by now!" Elliot shouted at Cragen, then turning to Alex. "Don't just stand there do something!" he yelled frantically.

"Elliot, we'll get him. Munch and I are gonna head back to the precinct with Cragen now. We'll call you when we get our lead. He couldn't have gotten far" Fin said calmly.

"Yeah and I'm going draft a bench warrant for his arrest and get try to speed up the trial process and get him behind bars that much sooner" Alex added, putting on her coat.

Olivia's small voice got everyone's attention "I want to go too, El help me up!"

"Not a chance Olivia" Cragen said sternly. "You are not to come anywhere near the precinct. That's an order. I will not take the chance of Roy getting to you again. I'm going to place uniformed officers outside of your hospital room and your apartment but I also don't want you to be home by yourself."

"I can stay with Liv" Alex offered.

"That's alright counselor, you should be focused on convicting the son of a bitch in court once we find him. I am going to stay with Liv" Elliot said, leaving no room for debate. Everyone in the room waited for Olivia's usual objections and protests, but were shocked when they heard nothing but Olivia's soft whimpers. Elliot laid down beside Olivia as she curled up against him, softly crying.

He looked up at Cragen, silently asking them leave. Cragen got the message loud and clear and walked out of the room, followed by Munch, Fin and Alex.

Elliot went back to comforting Olivia, holding her trembling body tight against him. "It's going to be okay Liv, they're gonna find him and then he's going to go away for the rest of his life" he cupped Olivia's face in his hands "Hey, listen to me, I love you so much Olivia and I promise you I am not going to let anything happen to you".

Olivia looked up at Elliot as he wiped her tears away "El, can I go home now?" she asked desperately.

"_WE_ can go home as soon as the doctor gives you the all-clear. The last thing I want is for you to wind up back in this bed because you pushed yourself too hard" he said giving her a concerned look.

"Fine El, but can you at least go get the doctor so that he can tell me that _we_ can go now" Olivia said as she couldn't help but smile as she said the word 'we'.

An hour later Elliot and Olivia had spoken with her doctor who had given her the all-clear to go, mostly because Olivia's injuries posed no long-term threats to her health but also because he wanted to get her and her crazy "fiancée" out of there. He prescribed Olivia some pain medication and specifically told her that she needed to take it easy at home. "I mean it, Detective Benson, you can't go back to work for a few weeks, and while you're at home I highly suggest that you do not strain yourself or do anything unnecessary in order to let your internal injuries heal" he explained, before giving Elliot a look that said 'you better make sure she listens'. Elliot had then asked a nurse to help Olivia change into some clothes that Alex had brought her while he signed all the necessary release forms before finally being able to put Olivia gently in the car and take her home.

The drive back to Olivia's apartment was silent and even though Elliot was holding Olivia's hand, she still seemed distant. Olivia's mind was elsewhere as Elliot drove them both back to her apartment. Elliot could tell she was thinking about something else by the way she nervously chewed on her lower lip. He squeezed Olivia's hand gently, he knew why Olivia was anxious, any person in their right mind would be but he still wanted to make her feel safe with him. "Liv, everything will be okay. I promise."

"How?" Olivia snapped "How can you promise?! I mean, you promised to always have my back and look how that turned out!" she yelled almost immediately regretting her words. "El" she started in a much softer tone, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I don't blame you for anything, I shouldn't have snapped I'm just worried and I don't want you anything to happen to you"

Elliot slowed the car to a stop outside Olivia's apartment building, nodding towards the uniformed officers who were already stationed on the main steps. "Olivia, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, I let you down and I'm the one that has to be sorry. It would have never have happened if I was there. Olivia, I don't want you to worry about me, nothing will happen to either of us because I won't let him get anywhere near you. But you're right I shouldn't promise that everything is going to be okay because at the end of the day I know I might not be able to keep that promise. But what I can and will promise is that no matter what happens I'm going to be right here, by your side and we will deal with whatever comes our way together. The good, the bad, the ugly, no matter what it is we will get through it; and that I can promise you." Elliot said looking into Olivia's brown eyes.

Olivia nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek "You know what I can promise you Elliot?..." she said softly.

"What that Liv?" Elliot asked as he reached over to wipe away the stray teardrop.

"I promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback. **Please, please, please keep reviewing**! I love hearing what you all think! Don't forget to check out and review my other SVU EO stories as well! Cheers! Xx

Elliot stood in Olivia's kitchen making a pot of coffee while he listened to the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom. Olivia had wanted nothing more than to take a very long, hot shower to wash away any memory of the day before. She had quickly shed her clothes, leaving them scattered on the bathroom floor before jumping into the steaming shower. The high temperature didn't seem to bother Olivia as she sighed happily when the hot water made contact with her skin. Olivia reached for the bar of soap on the ledge and began scrubbing her body clean. She began to feel tears forming in her eyes as she slowly fingered over all of the cuts and bruises she had gotten from Roy's beating. Olivia looked up towards the showerhead and allowed the water to impact her face as she ran her hands through her soft brown hair.

Back in the kitchen, Elliot as leaning on Olivia's as he checked his phone to see if Cragen or Fin had any news for him. Sighing when he saw there were no new messages or missed calls, he debated whether to give the precinct a call, but ultimately decided against it wanting all of their attention focus on finding the son of a bitch who hurt Olivia. As much as he and Fin argued, at the end of the day he trusted his colleagues and boss to find Tyson Roy and keep him in the loop.

Suddenly there was a knock at Olivia's front door and instinctively Elliot, felt around his waist in search for his gun. Elliot craned his neck over the countertop to make sure that Liv was still in the bathroom before slowly walking towards the door. Elliot was two feet away from the door, when another impatient knock came. Elliot chose to forgo looking through the peephole in case the person on the other side was doing the same thing. He took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle, afraid of who might be on the other side of Olivia's door. The whole time he had been inside Olivia's apartment, no one buzzed up asking for entrance, Elliot nervously wondered how someone could have gotten past the posted uniformed officers _and_ gotten entrance into the building. Holding his gun at his side in one hand, Elliot sung open the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief as he put his gun back in his holster. "Hi Mrs. Summerton, how are you?" Elliot asked Olivia's very elderly next-door neighbour whom he had met on several occasions.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? I thought this was Olivia's apartment? Did I get lost again?" she asked sounding very confused as she took as step back making sure she had the right apartment number.

"No, no!" Elliot said sympathetically "This is Olivia's apartment, I'm just er- uh, staying with her for a while"

"Oh… now this wouldn't have anything to do with the policemen outside the building would it? That's why I came over; I wanted to see if Olivia knew anything about that. She's a detective you know" Mrs. Summerton said.

Elliot suppressed a small chuckle, "Uh, don't worry about the officers Mrs. Summerton, they're just here to uh, offer some extra protection for the building. There's been a string of robberies and they just want to make everyone is safe" Elliot said, not wanting to worry the poor old lady with the real reason. Elliot waited as Mrs. Summerton nodded in understanding before continuing "And yes Mrs. Summerton, I know Olivia's a detective; I'm her partner."

"What was that last part sonny? I can't hear very well these days"

"I said… I'm her partner!" Elliot said, louder this time

"Partner!" Mrs. Summerton exclaimed "Oh boy, did you and the lovely Olivia finally get together?! You know between you and me Elliot, I think my neighbour has always had a crush on you. I see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. And let me tell you, you'd be a complete fool if you didn't feel the same way about her" Mrs. Summerton said wagging a finger at Elliot, not knowing that the two detectives had already professed their love for one another.

This time Elliot did let out a small laugh, "I meant _work _partner Mrs. Summerton" Elliot said before leaning down and whispering "But between you and me," he began with a wink, mimicking the old lady's expression "I have a bit of a crush on Olivia too" Elliot said with a smile.

This caused Olivia's neighbour to jump up and down excitedly clapping her hands together like a child as she said "OOOH goody! I've been waiting a very long time to hear that from you Elliot! But you better hurry up and tell her, she won't be on the market for long with a face as pretty as hers" Mrs. Summerton turned and walked back into her own apartment before Elliot could get the chance to tell her that he already had.

Elliot closed and locked the door before walking back to the kitchen shaking his head in amusement at the conversation he had just had with Olivia's sweet neighbour. Elliot didn't even make it all the way to the kitchen before he noticed that something was wrong. He stopped in his tracks and realized that the water had stopped running in the bathroom; he automatically went to Olivia's bedroom to see if she was there, having not found her in the kitchen or living room. Elliot began to panic when he realized that her bed was still made from yesterday, indicating that she had not yet been in her room. He looked around the room frantically, "Liv? LIV!?" he called out. He was on the verge of tears as he walked back out into her hallway when he abruptly crashed into one still very wet and naked Olivia, who was wrapped up in only a towel, rushing out of the bathroom to see what all the commotion was about. Elliot caught Olivia and pulled her tightly into his arms, "Olivia, thank God!".

"El, what's wrong? I told you I was taking a shower. What happened?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Well your neighbour Mrs. Summerton knocked on the door and I stepped outside for just a minute to talk to her and when I came back inside I didn't hear the showering running and I couldn't find you in your bedroom and I automatically just assumed-" Elliot rambled before Olivia cut him off.

"El, look at me.. I'm right here. Nothing happened" she said soothingly

"I can't lose you again Liv, I just got to you" Elliot said quietly.

"Well then I have good news for you Detective Stabler… you're stuck with me forever" Olivia said before leaning up and pressing her lips gently to his.

Forgetting all of his worries, Elliot kissed her back with everything in him, holding her tight against his body. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. They stood there kissing each other for a minute before Elliot reluctantly pulled back, "You know Benson, that was out first kiss" he said with a smirk as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Well Stabler, there's lots more come. We do have to make up for all those years" Olivia said with a wink before walking into her bedroom to get dressed.

A/N: REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey folks. Alright, here's another chapter.. I'm having a very bad day so please review and cheer me up! I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore so this may or may not be the final chapter.

Olivia and Elliot were curled up beside one another on the couch about to start a movie when Elliot's phone went off, causing them both to jump. Elliot went over to his coat pocket to check and give Olivia a reassuring look. He looked at the caller ID hesitantly before answering, "Stabler…. Yup….. No….. Okay… Are you sure?... Fine… Will do…. Thanks… Bye". Elliot hung up the phone and stared blankly at Olivia who was growing paler by the second.

"Who was that?" she asked quietly.

Elliot simply dropped his phone on the table and ran towards Olivia; he scooped her up off the couch and pulled her into his arms, holding her in the air.

Olivia giggled at Elliot's sudden change in behavior, she had never seen Elliot like this before "El! What's going on?" she asked in-between laughs.

Elliot stopped spinning around and looking directly into Olivia's beautiful eyes, "Liv… that was Cragen… they got him. They got Roy. He'll never hurt you again!" he said as he felt his eyes welling up.

Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist and bent her head down as she crashed her lips against his. She licked the bottom of his lip begging for entrance as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Finally pulling back, Olivia leapt down out of Elliot's arms and ran her hands through her hair in disbelief "Are you serious? That was fast! I'm safe…" she worked through it slowly before taking a big sigh of relief and collapsing back down on the couch.

Elliot got her a glass of water from the kitchen before joining her, "Liv, it's almost all done."

Olivia looked suspiciously at Elliot "…What do you mean _almost_?"

Elliot shifted uncomfortably, not wanted to give Olivia any bad news, "Uh, Cragen and Cabot need you-us to go down to the precinct now to do a line up" Elliot said as he put a hand on her back.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip, not sure what to do next. She didn't want to ever had to see Tyson Roy again, but if meant that he would go away for the rest of his life, she would do whatever it took. Finally Olivia said, "Let's go" as she got up off of the couch, dragging Elliot towards the door.

"Whoa Liv, we don't need to go right now. We can go whenever you're ready" Elliot offered.

"I'm ready now El, I need to do this now" Olivia insisted

Elliot hugged Olivia gently and kissed her lightly on top of her head, "Okay baby, we can go now" he said. Olivia looked up at Elliot and smirked. Elliot stared back, slightly confused, "What did I do?" he asked innocently.

Olivia got up on her tiptoes and softly pecked Elliot's cheek, "Nothing at all, you're amazing you know that?"

"I've been told from time to time" Elliot answered smugly.

"No seriously El, I can't thank you enough for doing this" Olivia said sweetly.

"For doing what Liv?"

"For loving me.."

"Olivia, I've always loved you and I will always love you. I'm just sorry it took something as horrible as this to make me finally tell you" Elliot said honestly.

"It doesn't matter El, I'm just glad you did, because I don't know if I would have ever gotten the courage to tell you. I didn't think in a million years you could return my feelings".

Elliot was taken back by what Olivia just said "What do you mean Liv? How could you possibly say that? I love YOU. The strong, beautiful, confident, crazy YOU. Who wouldn't fall madly in love with you. Even that neighbour of yours, Mrs. Summerton thinks anyone would be an idiot not to" he said with a smile.

"Is that what you two were talking about earlier?" Olivia asked with a laugh "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Stabler" Olivia said as she walked towards her front door.

"Alright Benson enough sweet –talking me, let's go nail a perp" Elliot said with a wink before catching up with her and pecking a kiss on her cheek.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia were standing next to Cabot and Roy's defense attorney as Olivia got ready to do a line-up. It was a very tense environment as Alex was in the middle of a very heated argument with Roy's defense attorney.

"Look counselor, your client is guilty no matter how you look at it, and with all the evidence piled up against him, I'm surprised you even want to take this trial" Alex scoffed.

"Alexandra, you know that as soon as I mention that your detectives were belligerent and violent with my client during interrogation, this won't even make it court. All I have several witnesses to collaborate that my client was the victim of police brutality." The defense attorney argued.

"That's irrelevant. Tyson Roy attacked an officer of the court, not to mention raped and killed two other women. You want to talk about brutality look at your client". Alex countered.

Elliot stepped in, before the defense could say anything else, "Enough. Can we just do the line up so Detective Benson and I can get going?"

"Fine" the defense attorney mumbled.

"Bring them out" Alex ordered into a microphone.

As if on command, out stepped six similar looking African-American men, all wearing dark clothing. It took Olivia all of a second before correctly identifying Roy, "Number 4" she said to Alex before walking out of the room, followed closely by Elliot.

Five minutes later met Elliot and Olivia inside Cragen's office with a smile on her face. "Roy plead out; two counts of murder 2, two counts of rape1, one count of attempted rape, one count of assault. Roy will be serving 3 sentences of twenty-five years, consecutively. In other words, he will be in prison for the rest of his life" Alex said triumphantly.

Olivia ran across the room to Alex giving her an enormous hug "Thank you Alex".

"Believe me, it was my pleasure Liv. Now if you'll excuse me guys I am meeting Cragen back at the DA's office and I do not want to be late" Alex said before excusing herself leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the office.

Elliot turned to Olivia just as she threw herself at him crying this time, tears of joy. "I'm so happy Elliot. For the first time in a really long time, I am so happy. I'm safe, I'm happy and I am so in love… with you" she said, resting her head on Elliot's chest.

"Good because I am very much in love with you too" Elliot said as he planted a kiss on her mouth. A kiss that had no sense of desire, lust or any sense of desperation; this kiss was full of love and passion and in that moment, Elliot and Olivia felt at peace.

As they walked out of the precinct, Elliot placed a hand on the small of Olivia's back and as he kissed the top of her head he whispered, "I told them I'd get to you".


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright guys, as per request I've decided to add another chapter. Soooo please review **AND read and review my other SVU EO stories**. It would mean a lot thanks.

After leaving the precinct, Olivia and Elliot had gone back to her apartment and decided to order in; after everything they had been through neither one of them had the energy or will power to cook or go out. Olivia was on the phone with their favourite Chinese restaurant ordering their usual while Elliot plopped down on the couch looking for a good movie to watch. He sighed as he flipped through the channels, there was nothing worth watching. Elliot heard Olivia hang up the phone and quickly shut the T.V. off, not wanting to take the chance that the news was showing yet another segment on the SVU department and Tyson Roy.

Olivia walked over the couch and sat down beside Elliot, leaning against him. Sighing she rested her head on Elliot's strong shoulder, "What did I do to deserve you Detective Stabler".

Kissing the top of her head, Elliot answered, "It's me who should be asking that question Liv".

"I love you so much El" Olivia said as a tear slipped from her eye, "I have for a really long time"

"Liv, I love you too. I really am sorry it took me so long to admit it to myself, and to you"

Olivia sighed again, "It was getting so hard for me El. I didn't know how much longer I would have lasted working beside you everyday and not getting to tell you how much I love you, not getting to touch you. I even filled out some transfer papers" she paused as Elliot's eyes widened "Not that I ever handed them into Cragen, I just didn't know what else to do. I was-am so madly in love with you".

Elliot looked down, "Liv?... why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked curiously.

"Because El, I didn't think in a million years that someone like you could love someone like me and for one, you were married and I would never want to be the reason for breaking your family up and two, I had too much to lose by telling you; I didn't even care if I embarrassed myself by professing my love for you but I couldn't take it if it cost us our friendship too. As much as I wanted you in that way, I wanted you in my life more. Even now, I don't know what I would do if you changed your mind about this, about loving me." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot readjusted his position so that he could properly face Olivia, "Liv, you listen to me. Even if I tried, I could never stop loving you. And now that I finally have you, you can bet that I am never going to let you go. I'm serious Liv, I'm in this for the long run. This isn't just some fling for me. I love you more than you can imagine and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise you one day I am going to put a ring on your finger so I can get the honour of calling you my wife" Elliot vowed.

"El, that's so sweet. But I want you to know that I'm not expecting it, I really don't need anything but you. I'm just glad that I can finally tell you everyday that I love you. And I'm also glad that I can finally do this" she said as she straddled him, swinging her legs around. Olivia leaned in slowly and then all at once as she crashed her lips against Elliot's. She moved her hands to his head, lightly tugging at his short hair as she licked the bottom of his lower lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss deepened, sending Olivia into pure ecstasy. Elliot held Olivia around her slim waist while she grinded into him. Suddenly Elliot felt his pants grow tighter as he reluctantly pulled back.

"Wow" was all he could say "Hey um, Liv, the food won't be here for a while and I think I know how we can work up an appetite" Elliot suggested, wagging his eyebrows at her. Olivia laughed as she got up, leading Elliot towards her bedroom.

Elliot pulled of his shirt before pulling Olivia back into his arms and reaching for the hem of hers. Elliot heard himself gasp as he soon found out that Olivia was not wearing a bra. He stared at all of her beauty as he threw the two of them down on her bed pressing her full, bare chest against him. Olivia moaned as Elliot nipped at and licked her breasts and then again, only louder when he found the tender spot on her neck. After shedding what was left of their clothes the pair made passionate love to each other for the first time as they screamed out their names, begging for more. They made love again and again until they collapsed onto one another, panting and out of breath.

Olivia rolled over so that she was on top of Elliot and drew small circles on his toned stomach, "That definitely worked up my appetite" Olivia said smiling. As if on cue the deliveryman buzzed up to her apartment and tapped on her door. Elliot threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before answering taking the food from the man and generously tipping him seeing as Elliot was in such a good mood.

Elliot brought the food over to Olivia's kitchen table, where she was putting out a couple of plates and utensils. Elliot stopped in his tracks when he realized Olivia wasn't wearing anything except his dress shirt. Elliot gulped "Good God Liv, you are so sexy" he said before dropping the bag on the table and pulling her into his arms, "Seriously how do you expect me to keep my hands off you when you look like that" he asked.

Olivia reached up on her tiptoes and planted loving kiss on Elliot's mouth before pulling back, "Because El, I'm starving.. thanks to you" she said with a wink before sitting down. The two began eating, keeping casual conversation and fumbling about with chopsticks until Elliot reached across the table and took Olivia's hand in his.

He cleared his throat, "Um Liv, I want you know that I'm never going to pressure you into anything, not to do anything you're uncomfortable with and not to talk about anything you don't want to. But I want you to know that if and when you want to talk about whatever happened in the cellar, I am going to be right here to listen" he said sweetly before returning to his food.

Olivia stared at Elliot for a couple of seconds before making a decision, "Elliot, I mean you it; it was cold, dark and dingy and-" she started before beginning to cry a little bit.

"Liv, we don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to" Elliot said reaching back for her hand.

"No, El, I want to…. He hit me and touched me and El, it just reminded me so much of….."

"Sealview" Elliot finished for her.

Olivia nodded as she wiped her eyes, "It was the exact same thing except when he heard people yelling outside he knocked me out and I guess that's when Fin arrested him".

"Liv, I'm sorry it wasn't me" Elliot said looking down.

"Elliot, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. You did protect me, you have for all these years we've been partners and you continue to protect me everyday. I just wanted to say it so that hopefully I can put it behind me. I want nothing more than move on with my life. I have so much to look forward to because now I have a life with you" Olivia said sweetly.

"I love you Liv" Elliot said simply. They returned to their dinner and kept light conversation until they were both so full, neither one of them wanted to move. Elliot cleaned up while Olivia sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"El! Come here!" she exclaimed

Walking back into her living room, Elliot asked "What is it Liv?"

Olivia smiled widely and pointed at the television screen, "This is one of my favourite movies ever!" she said as Elliot came to sit beside her.

Elliot quickly recognized the actors as Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis, "Really Liv? _'Friends With Benefits'_?" he asked sarcastically while he pulled her into him.

"Oh come on El, it's a really cute story. They basically end up falling in love with their best friend"

Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia gently, "Well in that case.."

They watched the movie wrapped in one another's arms until Elliot noticed Olivia was yawning. Elliot reached to turn off the television and picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Lying down beside her, Elliot held her close and whispered, "I'm so in love with you". Olivia turned around to kiss Elliot before whispering back, "me too". The detectives slowly drifted to sleep, neither one of them having ever felt so safe and loved.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review! Cheers!


End file.
